A Little Thing Called Love
by money makes me smile
Summary: Lady Penelope comes to the island. Secrets come out, a new rescue is performed, and a twist at the end. COMPLETE
1. Sercrets and Things

A Little Love Goes A Long Way

Disclaimer- Thunderbirds is not mine.

Summary- Not much to say. Lady Penelope comes to the island for a week or two. Interesting stuff happens (I'm hoping) TV VERSE

Scott Tracy walked over to his bed in his room and started to drift into his own world. He was thinking of that certain someone. She was the perfect person to complete him. The first time he laid eyes on her, he knew in his heart she was the one. Unfortunately, his father seemed to have the same feelings for her. Scott would never tell his father of his feelings for this woman. No, he couldn't, if he did who knows what would happen. Scott was never sure of her feelings for him however. Whenever they looked at each other there was an invisible spark that the two of them shared. Scott had always thought she loved him too, and he was right. When he told her about his feelings she greatly accepted them and told of her feelings for him. They had been dating for some time now and only no one knew. Yes, they had been going behind everyone's backs. She was coming to the island tonight and that is when they planned to tell everyone. He just hoped that they would take it smoothly.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"She's here father" Virgil called through the whole house looking for his father.

"Alright boys help Penny with her things please" Jeff had walked out to the pool area to welcome Penny.

Scott had rushed out to the pool where Virgil, Alan, Gordon, his father, Lady Penelope and Parker were. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

"So, Penny, how was your trip?" Alan asked. Always the one to ask questions.

"Same as always Alan" Lady Penelope replied in her British accent.

"Come now boys help Parker and Penny with their things. We always want our guests to feel welcome" They all started to walk inside when Lady Penelope was gently grabbed by the upper arm.

"Penny, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come to Hawaii with me in a few weeks. I have an extra ticket and I don't want to go alone. It's no fun" he chuckled a bit.

"Um. I'm not sure. I'll have to check my schedule"

"Oh, well I need to no by the end of this week."

"Alright. I'll do my best to come up with an answer by then."

INSIDE THE HOUSE

He glared out the window looking at the two of them together. He knew how she felt. He also knew how the man next to her felt. It pained him to see them 'together'. _I can't take this anymore _he thought _I have to tell them, everyone, whether they like it or not. I can't keep this inside of me. It's killing me. They have the right to know. _

The two of them walked in from outside and took a seat in some empty chairs.

"Everyone come here for a moment. I have something to say"

Footsteps could be heard coming for the stairs. The boys, Tin-Tin, Brains, and Kyrano walked into the room.

"I have to tell you all now, before anything gets out of hand" he said.

"Well, spill already" Gordon sure seemed eager to hear the news.

"Um, Well." He began

DUNDUNDUN….a little short I think, but only the first chapter. This was originally going to be a 1 chapter story, but I decided against that. SO… who do you think was talking to Penny? Who do you think is going to say whatever he has to say? What do you think he has to say? Lol. I want your opinion on who was where at the time because I'm not sure who to put where. Scott inside or Jeff inside. Scott outside or Jeff outside. lol ok REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!


	2. Sercret's Out New Mission

A Little Love Goes A Long Way

Disclaimer- Thunderbirds is not mine.

Summary- Lady Penelope comes to the island for a week or two. Interesting stuff happens (I'm hoping) TV VERSE

Thank you all for your reviews. I will try to make this chapter a bit longer… but I can't promise it will be.

I will probably be calling Lady Penelope, Penny most of the time. Just so you know. Anyway, on with the story!!

Previously: "I have to tell you all now, before anything gets out of hand" he said.

"Well, spill already" Gordon sure seemed eager to hear the news. "Um, well." He began

"Um, well. I just thought that you all should know that," He began, thinking of how to break the news to everyone.

_Oh no… he can't possibly be telling them what I think he is. Not now. We haven't even told him yet. What would she think? _

"I'm in love with Lady Penelope." Jeff said. There were many surprised faces in the room. Everyone had one except Lady Penelope and Scott.

"Well obviously you loved her dad. We've all seen how your face lights up whenever she comes here." Alan spoke up. Everyone agreed with him. Alan was about to say something else when…

"Father, there is something you should know. All of you should know," This was Scott of course. "I am in love with Lady Penelope also. That's not all though."

"I love Scott with all my heart. I love you, Jeff, as an older brother." Penny finished. Everyone's faces were shocked by this point. Their mouths were open and everything.

"I know. I could see how you both look at each other when you're together." Jeff commented.

"Can we speak to you in private father?" Scott asked

Jeff, Scott and Penny left into Jeff's office for a private talk.

INSIDE JEFF'S OFFICE

"If you knew why did you tell everyone? You didn't have to. You should have just told me!" Scott was almost furious

"I couldn't keep it inside me anymore. I had to tell them. Tell you both." Jeff replied in a calm matter. He looked as though he let life get him down (A/N: did that make sense?)

"Jeff, I'm sorry. I really am. But you can't let things like this in life get you down. Think of it this way, the Tracy charm didn't skip a generation" Penny and Scott smiled at each other and chuckled a bit. Jeff couldn't help but crack a grin.

"I guess your right Penny. I'm happy for you both. You deserve each other," There was a 'creaking' sound coming form the door. Jeff looked over and saw three sets of eyes looking in on them. "Okay boys, you can come in. Although I have a feeling you won't need the details."

The four boys rushed into the room and gathered around the three.

"So, everyone happy so we can move on with our lives?" Commented by none other than Alan.

"Yea I guess so. I'm not looking forward to explaining all this to John though." Scott looked at the portrait of John.

"No need to. I have been talking to John through the communicator. He knows everything" Gordon said cheerfully.

"Great. Now, what do we do now?" Scott asked. Suddenly the eyes on John's portrait glowed.

"Go ahead John." Jeff said

"Father, There has been an avalanche at Talisman in Canada." John explained.

"Alright, thanks son. Scott, Virgil, go to Talisman and make sure no one is trapped in snow.

"Right father." Scott and Virgil said in unison.

"Penny, when I get back, I need to talk to you. And it's nothing bad I promise. I love you."

"I love you too Scott. Be careful, please."

"I will, I promise." They shared a nice kiss, Scott and Virgil left to their thunderbirds. And they took off to Talisman.

Again…sorry if it is kind of short but that's all I could think of. Reviews are welcome. Questions, comments, etc. YEA!!! 2 More exams!!


	3. Talisman, here they come

A Little Love Goes A Long Way

HAHAHA. My exams are over, but now I have lots of homework. Oh well, four and a half months left of school. YEA!

Disclaimer- Thunderbirds is not mine.

Summary- Lady Penelope comes to the island for a week or two. Interesting stuff happens (I'm hoping) TV VERSE

Thank you all for your reviews. I will try to make this chapter long. I'm thinking I will make this the last chapter. There is a twist at the end.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Scott and Virgil had just landed at Talisman. They got out of their Thunderbirds and looked for any sign of life.

"Scott, I found something" Virgil called to his brother. Scott came running over to him, anxious to know what Virgil had found.

"Virgil we have to get them out from under the snow now. We don't know how long they've been under there."

"Scott, this isn't the first time I've had to do this. Calm down."

"I am calmed down!" Scott snapped. Something was defiantly wrong in the mind of Scott Tracy.

The Tracy brothers started to remove the snow from the two snowboarders. Scott helped the men out of their almost to-be grave. Virgil called for the nearest lodge. These two men had to stay off their feet. They were in no shape to be snowboarding. About fifteen minutes later Virgil had dropped the two men off at the lodge while Scott stayed on the mountain, looking for any other people. Luckily, there were none.

There was a sudden bang sound that could be heard over 50 kilometres. Scott had a very bad feeling about that bang and decided it was time to leave. Unfortunately, his foot got stuck in the snow. He then looked behind him only to have his jaw drop. Another avalanche was headed right for him. Scott was soon hit with tons of snow, burying him.

Virgil was just on his way to Thunderbird 2 when he heard the bang. He looked up to where Thunderbird 1 was located. Virgil literally leapt into TB2 and headed to where Scott was. He was in no mood to lose his eldest brother.

When Virgil arrived at the location, he frantically began digging for Scott. There was such an amount of area to look under, Virgil need help, fast. He contacted his father and told him of the situation at hand. Alan, Gordon, and Lady Penelope were on their way.

Almost 20 minutes later FAB1 had landed and the four had begun digging for Scott. They finally found him with a broken leg and a mouthful of snow. Virgil and Penny rushed Scott to the hospital while Gordon took FAB1 and Alan took TB1 back to Tracy Island. Everyone was to meet at the hospital.

HOSPITAL

(A/N: John is still in TB5. Alan has the communicator with him so John can hear what is going on.)

The Tracy family, Lady Penelope, Parker and Tin-tin were sitting in the waiting room. All of them were very concerned about Scott. The doctor finally came out to tell them the news.

"Mr. Tracy, I'm afraid to say that Scott has broken his left leg. He has a major case of hypothermia. If his body doesn't allow the medication I gave him, he could die."

Tears started to fill the two females' eyes while the men had grieving faces on.

"Can we see him doctor?" Jeff asked

"Since there are seven of you, I will allow four in at a time." The doctor replied. He then left, allowing them to decide who should go in first.

"So, who is going in first father?" Alan asked

"How about you, Gordon, Tin-tin, and Virgil go in first. Parker, Penny and I will go in after." Jeff decided. Everyone agreed to the decision. As the first group went into the room where Scott was, Jeff, Parker and Lady Penelope talked about the situation.

15 MINUTES LATER

"Father, you, Parker and Lady Penelope can go in now. We're done." Gordon told his father.

"Thank you son."

Jeff, Parker and Penny walked into the room where their beloved Scott lay in a bed.

"Hey Scott. How are you feeling?" Parker asked

"I've defiantly been better. My leg hurts like no tomorrow. I have a huge headache. Can this day get any worse?"

"Let's hope not son. I hope you get better. Parker, how about you and I let Penny and Scott talk for a bit."

"Yes Mr. Tracy." Parker replied in his British accent.

Jeff and Parker walked out of the hospital room and sat down with the rest of the family.

"Scott, is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

"Yea, actually there is," Scott shivered slightly "Will you do me a favour?"

"Sure Scott anything. What is it?" Lady Penelope asked with concern in her voice

"I love you more than anything. Will you marry me Penelope?" Lady Penelope had wide eyes and her mouth opened slightly. This wasn't the favour she had thought he would ask. A smile soon formed on her mouth.

"Of course I'll marry you Scott. I love you so much." The newly engaged coupled smiled from ear to ear. Scott began to shudder more than he had before. He let out a loud gasping sound. There was a sudden beeping noise. A nurse rushed in quickly with a doctor.

"We ask that you please leave Miss." The nurse said to Lady Penelope. Penny left the room to where now everyone stood, watching as the nurse and doctor had rushed into Scott's room.

"His breathing is getting shallower," The doctor said in a commanding tone. "We're losing him. We need to give him 50V."

The nurse handed the doctor the paddles. (A/N: what are those things called anyway?) There was a sharp volt sound (make any sense?) The heart monitor than went dead. The doctor came out with the look of loss on his face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tracy. Your son didn't make. We tried our best to save him, but the medication I gave him didn't agree with his body. Again, I'm really sorry for your loss." The doctor then left the family.

Parker, Alan and Gordon had small tears forming in their eyes. Virgil and John (through the communicator) just looked at the ground in their own minds. Tin-tin was sobbing. Jeff just stared into space, digesting the information given to him. Lady Penelope was the worst. She had tears in her eyes. They just wouldn't stop. Her fiancé had proposed then died. How would you feel?

Lady Penelope sat straight up in horror. She had just had the worst nightmare. Scott died. No, he couldn't, he's never gone to Talisman for a rescue. They never told the others of their relationship. It was just a dream. Everything was just her imagination. Scott wasn't dead. No, he was at Tracy Island. She was going to see him tomorrow. Everything was just fine.

The big question is…was it really just a dream, or was it a premonition of what was to come in near future? That my readers, is for you to decide.


End file.
